Inazuma Eleven, un nuevo Reto
by jenedith princess
Summary: Porque nunca se es demasido viejo para aprender, sobre todo si es de futbol, sin embargo en esta ocasion No solo Tendran que lidiar con el Futbol...


**ok, despues de casi un año nuevamente aqui estoy con una nueva historia... en vez de actualizar las pocas que ya tengo... en fin cuando viene la inspiracion no siempre es de lo que tu quieres escribir... bueno este cap es la intro de una historia que anteriormente ya habia subido pero que por cierto motivos borre.**

 **en fin, espero que esta sea de su agrado...**

 **recuerde que inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad...**

* * *

 **Y** **COMIENZA LA FARSA…**

 _Como al despertar en el oscurecer de un sueño_

 _En el que un tren se marchaba_

 _Empece a correr, queriéndolo alcanzar_

 _Al ver que en el te alejabas_

-no necesitabas venir, lo sabes no?

-oh vamos!, hace mucho qque no te veo, asi que llame a tu representante – decía un varon de no mas de 15 años mientras desviaba la vista para fijarla al espejo retrovisor y regresarle la mirada al cnductor - y aquí estoy, dándote una agradable sorpresa, o es que no es una visita agradable?

-no seas tonto! Claro que me alegra verte, pero… -

-… no te preocupes por o que pueda decir, el no es dueño de mis acciones, yo se lo importante que era hoy para ti, asi que por eso estoy aquí. Siempre podras cntar con migo…

-Natsu…-

Y después un sonido sordo se escucho…

 _Apartado es, el cantar, de las olas en el mar_

 _Ahí se va, mi valor…_

 _Estoy conteniendo las ganas de amar…_

-Rápido!, necesitamos un doctor! – gritaba un paramédico, ingresando a la sala de urgencia

-que fue lo que paso?!

-la camioneta en la que viajaba fue impactada por otra, esta grave, presenta golpes graves en la cabeza, y varias cortaduras a causa de los vidrios que estallaron por el golpe, su presión esta bajando rápidamente a causa de una hemorragia en el abdomen, pobablemete también tenga hemorragias internas,

-hay mas heridos?- volvió a preguntar el doctor

-si, otro joven esta en igual condiciones, y el conductor solo tiene heridas leves, sin embargo…

-de acuerdo por ahora eso no importa, - declaro el doctor, y dirigiéndose a otro le dijo – necesito que esperes a los demás heridos

-en seguida doctor! – y volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la entrada

-preparen el quirófano! – volvió a ordenar el doctor, y fijo por primera vez su vista en la persona que se encontraba en la camilla – tienes que aguantar….

 _Si mis sentimientos son un girasol_

 _A quien tanto brilla no dire adiós_

 _Sentimos el dolor, cuando estamos los dos_

 _Tan cerca sin besarnos_

-es terrible no? –decia un enfermera a otra – era una visión horrible, ambos jovene eran muy jóvenes y ahora, ambos están debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en el quirófano

-si, fue horrible, creo que nuca olvidare semejante visión, y pensar que no tienen ni 15 años,

-el creo que lo peor, lo deben estar pasando los padres, no me gustaría estar en sus posición…

…

-su presión, su presión esta bajando muy rápido doctor! –

-tan solo un poco mas…

-doctor! Esta entrando en paro!... doctor! Doctor!..

 _Los destellos de ese cielo azul sran_

 _Reflejados en estas lagrimas en par_

 _Hay mil cosas que ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordare, te lo hare saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

-como es posible que no me puedad decir nada, he estado aquí por mas de tres horas y no tengo noticia alguna sobre el estado en que se encuentra… - decía alterado un hombre de mediana edad

-lo entinedo señor, pero ya le dije que en cuneto tengamos alguna información se la daremos- trataba de razonar una enfermnera con él –por eso….

-ustedes no son mas que unos ineptos, como es posible…

-señor por favor, hacemos lo que podemos, es mas… mire ahí viene el doctor , el…

-doctor!- por favor podría decirme como se encuentra…

-usted es familiar de los jóvenes que sufrieron el accidente?...- interrumpio el doctor…

-si, digame por favor, coo esta, esta bien?

-lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero….

 _Mentirosa fui, cuando dije que,_

 _Estaba bien si no hablabas_

 _A pesar de que, solo estoy, intentando respirar_

 _Tengo temor de colapsar_

 _El pensar que mañana no te vuelva a ver_

2 semanas después…

-veo que al fin despiertas, me alegro mucho…

-mhg!, que fue lo que paso? Kerim…

-tuvimos un accidente, resultates her…

-Vaya, vaya, asi que al fin despertaste, - decía el hombre de mediana edad

-Papá?!, que? Porque estas…

-por qur tuviste que ser tu quien?, si tan solo tu, si no hubieran estado juntos, esto no tendría que haber pasado, tu solo traes desgracias! – seguía declarando, gritándole ignorando completamente el estado de shock en que se encontraba y la suplicas del joven que se encontraba en la habiatacion – tu solo has sabido traer desgracias a mi vida!, primero mi Emiko, y ahora… y ahora… por que tuvo que ser… por que no tu… por que no fuiste tu quien se quedo sin un futuro…!

 _En el horizonte algo puedo ver_

 _Pero con el tiempo va a desaparecer_

 _Quisiera demostrar_

 _Lo que siento en verdad_

 _Colverme mas honesta_

Semanas después...

-el doctor ha dicho que si sigues mejorando, pronto podras salir del hospital… oye, …

-me darán de alta hoy…

-que?! Por dios si solo han pasados algunos días desde que ta han pasado a este cuarto, eso no puede ser, quien lo ha pedido?!

-… eso no importa, ahora lo único importante…

-por un demonio!, es que el no se preocupa por ti!, y tu que no te preocupas por ti mism…

-ya basta! Por favor… solo ya basta….yo ya lo decidi… yo….

Y ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio… silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión….

…y con esto acaba el partido! E inazuma Japan es el ganador de Futbol Frontera internacional!...

 _Cuando fui valiente y tus dedos toque_

 _La melancolía vi desvanecer_

 _Hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordare, te lo hare saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

Dos años después….

-asi que esta es la preparatoria inazuma,….- y parandoise frente a la puerta principal, saco su celular, presionando algunas teclas durante breves momentos, volvió a guárdalo, y finalmente entro a la academia…

 _Si mis sentimientos son un girasol_

 _A quien tanto brilla no dire adiós_

 _Sentimos el dolor, cuando estamos los dos_

 _Tan cerca sin besarnos_

Muy lejos de ahí, un joven sacaba el celular del bolsillo, revisando la causa de que este haya sonado, mirando y abrindo el mensaje que acababa de recibir…

" _Ya estoy aquí, y a pesar de que no hayas aceptado mi decisión, espero que algún dia pueda volver a verte siendo yo…._

 _N.T._

 _Los destellos de ese cielo azul sran_

 _Reflejados en estas lagrimas en par_

 _Hay mil cosas que ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordare, te lo hare saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: I WILL (AO HARU RIDE) COVER ACUSTICO DE ILONQUEEN**


End file.
